


And I fall victim to that lazy love

by Alerion15



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, consider it a day in the life of a dating ChikaYou, it's honestly just kisses and pointless jabber, this is super self indulgent and honestly pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: Chika’s lips always tasted like citrus and sunshine that warmed Yō’s whole body starting from her heart and spreading outward until it felt like sunshine would pour out from her fingertips leaving a trail of light wherever she touched Chika.





	

Yō was wet.

Although that made sense since she had just been in the water not even a whole five minutes ago.  But the fact that Chika’s clothed body was pressed against her own bathing suit clad one made her keenly aware of that fact.  She should tell the girl that her clothes are going to become damp if she keeps this up but her mouth was otherwise occupied.

Yō shifted her hand up to the back of Chika’s neck tilting her head slightly to the left before she nips at Chika’s bottom lip.  Chika lets out a pleased noise and lets her mouth fall open just enough to let her tongue sneak out.  Yō feels her head spin the moment Chika’s tongue brushed against her own.  She braces her arm against the lockers that Chika is leaning against effectively trapping her there.

Chika’s arms that were lazily wrapped around Yō’s waist tighten their hold and bring their bodies even closer together. Yō does everything in her power to keep her hips still as the temperature in the locker room continued to rise.

Their kisses were eager and a little sloppy making their teeth clash and their noses bump.  That’s how it always was in the beginning.  Chika’s excitable nature always bleed through their kisses and Yō would always match her, her head spinning too much for her to think of anything but following Chika’s lead.

Their lungs burn but they both just press their lips closer together not wanting to be the first to pull apart.  But when their noses bump against each other for the fourth time Chika’s mouth curves up against Yō’s lips eyes fluttering open.   Before Yō can even notice the shift, too busy chasing after Chika’s lips that had started to pull away, laughter was already bubbling up in her throat and eventually spilled out against Chika’s mouth which she was finally able to capture again.  Their kiss falls apart as Chika attacks Yō’s sides with feather light touches and Yō leans her forehead against the locker body shaking with laughter.

“Chika cut it out” Yō says through her laughter.  It always amazed her how Chika could go from looking at Yō with dark and wanting eyes to suddenly smiling and acting like a huge dork so fast.

Once the tickling dies down and Yō is able to catch her breath she pulls away from the locker her head was resting on and locks eyes with a smiling Chika.  Although her attention is quickly drawn downward to Chika’s lips which were slightly swollen.

Yō’s tongue darts out to wet her suddenly dry mouth and she finds herself leaning in slowly.  Their lips are only an inch apart and Chika still had that wide smile plastered on her face.  Yō tries to close the distance between them but a hand on her chest stops her.

“I want shaved ice” Chika says, easily slipping away walking toward the exit.

Yō was still in a slight haze.  Blinking slowly her brain kick starts back into action.  Shaking her head she couldn’t help the smile that overtakes her face.   She had to admit, Chika was sort of a tease.

“Isn’t your uniform wet?” Yō inquires as she retrieves her towel from where it had fallen after Chika had walked in and started attacking her lips.

“A little, but its fine it’ll dry itself out once we’re in the sun, now hurry up I’m dying here.”

“Aye-Aye” Yō throws in a cheeky wink with her salute.

Wrapped in a towel she briefly wonders if she should shower.  Knowing how restless Chika can get she decides against it she could just take one once she gets to Chika’s house.  At least she’d be able to change into a fresh pair of clothes then.  She quickly opens up her locker dispelling all thoughts of Chika who was just pressed up against it and pulls out her uniform.

 

* * *

 

Yō sighs in satisfaction as she walks out of the shower with a towel tossed lazily on top of her head.  She had a running theory that Chika’s shower was so good because of the hot spring that resided in her home.

Once in Chika’s room she heads to the dresser and opens up the middle drawer that admittedly had more of Yō’s clothes than Chika’s in them. Absentmindedly drying her hair with her left hand she smiles mischievously as she takes out sleeveless sweatshirt and a pair of shorts.

Once dressed Yō heads downstairs to the kitchen where Chika was putting the finishing touches on their shaved ice.  Taking the opportunity presented to her Yō creeps up behind her unsuspecting victim wraps her arms around her and lifts her up into the air.

The air becomes filled with Chika’s giggles and Yō’s own laughter soon gets mixed in.

“Yō put me down!” Chika squeals

“As you wish my dear~” Yō says in her mock suave voice settling her girlfriend back on the ground. Chika swivels around to face a smiling Yō with narrowed eyes and a pout on her lips.

“You’re wearing my top” Chika runs her fingers over the orange material of her _I love Mikans_ sweatshirt.

“It was in my drawer” Yō shrugs casually resting her hands on Chika’s hips.

“That’s in my dresser” Chika argues.

“I didn’t say anything when you stole my swimming jacket from my closet.”

“That was different; I needed it how else would everyone in the crowd know who I was rooting for?”

“I think your loud cheering kind of gave it away Chika”

Instead of answering Chika pulls on the strings of the sweatshirt and Yō doesn’t resist the slight tug letting their lips fall together.  Chika’s lips always tasted like citrus and sunshine that warmed Yō’s whole body starting from her heart and spreading outward until it felt like sunshine would pour out from her fingertips leaving a trail of light wherever she touched Chika.  This feeling always made her smile into their kisses, and Chika would smile right back and then their teeth would clash because they’re both too busy smiling to care about kissing properly.

Without even thinking Yō lifts Chika up and places her on top of the counter.  Chika’s hands slide up to Yō’s cheeks.  Leaning up into the kiss Yō is caught off guard when Chika suddenly pinches her cheeks.  Letting out a yelp of surprise Yō takes a step back and looks questioningly at a frowning Chika.

“Yō our shaved ice is gonna melt.”

“Huh, but you started kissing me.”

Ignoring Yō’s words Chika picks up her shaved ice and begins stuffing her face.  Yō picks up the remaining cup taking a spoonful of the cool treat humming in satisfaction at the lemon taste.

“Ya know it’s such an _ice_ day out, I’m glad we can _chill out_ , like this otherwise I don’t _snow_ what’d I’d do.”

Yō pauses with her spoon halfway to her mouth, lips parted in preparation to consume her snack as she just stares at her obviously pleased girlfriend.

Did she just… three times? In one sentence?

“Get it, cause we’re eating shaved ice, and ice sounds like nice and chill out because-“

“Yeah I got it Chika”

Said girl begins to laugh while rubbing the back of her head.  Yō feels her lips twitch threatening to curve up into a smile.  Yō can’t believe that she actually fell in love with this pun loving nerd.  But when she looks at Chika laughing so freely at her own joke with her cute laugh and bright smile Yō feels her heart pound and her own mouth finally slip into a smile before she’s also dissolving into laughter.

Leaning up on her tip toes she presses their cold lips together in a kiss.  Chika wraps her arms around Yō’s neck while still holding her shaved ice in her right hand. Nipping at Chika’s bottom lip Yō wastes no time before she slips her tongue into Chika mouth tasting the faint condensed milk flavored ice Chika was just eating.  Bringing her tongue back into her own mouth Yō pulls back from the kiss and staring straight into Chika’s eyes and says with the most serious expression

“Chika, I’d stop the world and melt with you”

**Author's Note:**

> hmm, this was real pointless, I just wanted them to smooch tbh, and idk I'm still not confident in they way I end stories but whatevs. Also can we make it a thing to write Yō instead of You, I just feel like it reads better for us English speakers


End file.
